


Падение

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Всё началось в тот миг, когда казалось, что наступил конец.





	

Они не были знакомы до того, как Церкви понадобились пастыри. Никто из них не мог сказать: да, я видел этого мальчонку — или девчонку — на улицах города, и при нашей встрече губы сами расползались в улыбке. И мало кто мог сказать: да, мы не погибли в первом же бою, научились сражаться поодиночке, прикрывать друг другу спины и называть других пастырей сначала братьями и сёстрами, а потом и друзьями. Однако все без исключения знали, кто их настоящий враг.

Не грехопадение, которым стращают на проповедях прихожан, не вампиры и даже не Церковь, нет. 

_Они сами_.

И хуже чувства ненависти и постоянного ожидания удара в спину от того, с кем ты разделил кровь и боль, пищу и кров, только чувство любви и привязанности к нему же. Потому что любовь рождает страх. Страх за чужую жизнь, опасение не успеть в нужный миг и выпустить руку, которую ты мог удержать. Потому что любовь рождает вину, и не всегда за виной приходит покаяние.

Реже всего любовь рождает страсть, но когда это происходит, то уже невозможно дальше закрывать глаза на бушующий внутри тебя пожар. Ты с непостижимым для самого себя упорством ищешь близости и, не найдя её в силу многих причин (о чём вы оба знаете), на время отступаешь, вновь прячешься в свою нору, замаливая грехи.

Ты знаешь, что он делает то же самое.

А потом вы снова пересекаетесь на миссии и делаете вид, что ничего не было, что слово «люблю» ни разу не было упомянуто даже мысленно и вы _просто друзья_. Может быть, лучшие. Может быть, так себе.

Делаете вид, что «надо» и «цель» превыше «хочу».

И эта «цель» заводит вас в ловушку.

Под ногами крошится земля, за одежду хватаются цепкие пальцы вампиров, от страха сердце замирает в груди, и секунды превращаются в вечность, когда он отпускает твою руку с таким отчаяньем во взгляде, что ты наконец понимаешь: _он тоже любит_.

Но уже слишком поздно.


End file.
